happytreefriendsfanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Super stars battle
Super stars battle es un episodio de Happy Tree Friends: Amazing Disasters. Sinopsis Después de que Lillian fuera humillada en televisión por Shoey ella va a hacerle una visita pero Shoey tiene un plan para Lillian y asi ganar mas audiencia. Personajes * Lillian * Shoey * Stardust * Dasy * Cuddles * Toothy * Bái * Reapy * Mitchell * Black Berry * Souffle Trama Es un día tranquilo en Happy Tree Town y Lillian se dispone a ver la televisión en su casa. Cuando la enciende comprueba que están echando el programa de Shoey por lo que Lillian se dispone a cambiarlo para no tener que ver a ese tipo pero justo cuando lo va a hacer Shoey empieza a hablar sobre ella. Shoey muestra unas fotos vergonzosas de Lillian por televisión donde se ve a ella durmiendo en el sofá de la casa con un paquete de patatas fritas y otra donde se la ve cantando en la ducha y usando su cola como micrófono. En el fondo de el estudio se ve a Stardust tapándose la cara con su sombrero por lo que da a entender que fue ella quien saco las fotos. Lillian enfadada llama inmediatamente a Shoey. Stardust en el programa pide a Lillian que confronte a Shoey pero este la aparta y se dispone a acabar el programa cuando recibe la llamada de Lillian. Shoey pone el altavoz del móvil para que todos puedan escucharla y entonces Lillian empieza a insultar a Shoey a lo que este se pone a vacilara enfadandola aun mas entonces Lillian empieza a criticar el programa y la forma que tiene Shoey de tratar a sus empleados. Shoey al oír esto agarra del brazo a Dasy la cual pasaba por allí y la pone frente a las cámaras diciendo que el trata muy bien a sus empleados a lo que Dasy se ve obligada a poner una sonrisa forzada. Lillian se enfada aun mas y Shoey le dice que si quiere hablar con el que valla a su estudio por la tarde a lo cual ella acepta, cuelga el teléfono y lo lanza contra la pared rompiéndolo. Después de esto se corta la transmisión del programa y Shoey le pide a Stardust que necesita que le hagan un favor a lo que ella acepta a regañadientes. Por la tarde en el estudio Shoey recibe a Lillian y ella empieza a gritarle por la humillación que ha sufrido ya que todo el mundo se ríe de sus fotos. Shoey le aclara que es una broma pero ella sigue enfadada. De repente Stardust aparece tras ella y le lanza un hechizo de sueño y la duerme. En un cambio de escena todo se encuentra totalmente oscuro donde se pueden oír las voces de Black berry, Souffle, Bái, Cuddles, Toothy, Reapy y Mitchell peguntándose donde están, justo en ese momento Lillian se despierta preguntándose lo mismo que los demás. De repente se oye una voz que anuncia que va a empezar el concurso y se levanta el telón entonces aparecen todos amarradas a unas sillas con collares rosas en el cuello. Todos empiezan a pedir que les suelten, Souffle trata de calmar al grupo y Lillian se pone a insultar a Shoey. Shoey empieza a comentar frente a las cámaras y anuncia que el juego ha comenzado entonces las ataduras del grupo se rompen y se levantan de sus sillas y se percatan de que están en un laberinto lleno de trampas. todos se niegan a pasar negándose a participar a excepción de Cuddles que esta feliz debido a que cree que solo es un juego. Shoey entonces anuncia que tienen que escapar del laberinto antes de que este explote y todos al oír esto se ponen a correr por el laberinto. Cuando el grupo llega a una división del camino y tienen que decidir por donde ir si a la derecha o a la izquierda. Entonces aparece una bomba asustando al grupo Mitchell se tira al suelo, Black berry se hace pis encima debido al susto y los demás tratan de ponerse a cubierto entonces Souffle coge la bomba y apaga la mecha con los dedos. El grupo suspira aliviado pero de repente aparecen mas bombas y todos salen corriendo. Lillian, Souffle, Black berry, Toothy y Mitchell van por la derecha y Bái y Reapy por la izquierda. Cuddles se queda a intentar apagar las bombas como Souffle pero lo único que consigue es quemarse los dedos entonces la bombas explotan matando a Cuddles. Toothy se hecha a llorar al igual que Black berry, Mitchell trata de calmarse golpeándose sucesivamente y Lillian grita a Shoey que acabe ya con esto a lo que este no presta demasiada atención mientras continua hablándole a las cámaras y comentando todo lo que esta pasando. En el lado izquierdo Bái y Reapy tratan de calmarse pero de repente aparece un cocodrilo robotico y empieza a atacar aleatoriamente. Shoey aclara que no les quedaban cocodrilos de verdad. El cocodrilo muerde a Bái en la pierna y la empieza a golpear contra las paredes a lo que Reapy empieza a golpear al cocodrilo pero lo único que consigue es romperse la mano. El cocodrilo finalmente se come a Bái pero debido a la carne triturada y la sangre este empieza a tener cortocircuitos y acaba explotando. La explosión termina dañándole la pierna fuertemente a Reapy, quien ahora tiene dificultad moviéndose. En ambos carriles, se abre una puerta, invitando a los sobrevivientes a pasar a la siguiente etapa del juego. Esta misma es un cuarto con aspecto de cocina, teniendo un refrigerador, alacena, horno, etcétera. Shoey se encuentra en este mismo cuarto, causando la confusión de los participantes; este mismo revela ser un robot, aumentando la frustración de los participantes. Robo-Shoey les encarga buscar 4 materiales: harina, leche, huevos y moras (Lo último dándole ventaja a Black Berry quien procede a sacar unas de su cesto). Los participantes buscan el resto de los materiales, con Lillian consiguiendo la leche, Mitchell los huevos y Souffle la harina. Ellos se presentan ante Shoey, quien “ha de inspeccionar la calidad de los ingredientes”. Shoey llama a Souffle adelante y, en cuanto ella le da la harina, procede a golpearla con el saco de harina hasta romperlo, causando nervios en los demás. Sucesivamente, Shoey pide por la leche, la cual se la trae Lillian. Acto seguido, se la derrama encima, causando el disgusto de Lillian. Finalmente pide por los huevos, los cuales se los trae Mitchell. Shoey, en respuesta, echa los huevos en un compartimiento en su hombro, cambia su mano a un cañón y les dispara huevos a los concursantes; tras terminar, la puerta al siguiente desafío se abre y Shoey se autodestruye. Los concursantes ahora pasan por un corredor el cual cada vez se torna más oscuro hasta que está totalmente a oscuras. Un rato después, tres luces se prenden, revelando tres objetos los cuales son: un bate de béisbol, un peluche y un batido de moras. Black Berry resulta atemorizada ante esto a confusión de los demás. Mientras que intenta explicarles la situación, un martillo mecánico gigante surge de las sombras y aplasta a Black Berry, mandando sus miembros volando por el aire y aterrorizando a los demás. Shoey, quien los está observando desde un tejado interno, sostiene la cabeza de Black Berry y los fastidia, deteriorando a los concursantes y especialmente a Mitchell, quien tanto está al borde de “flippear” por la violenta muerte de Black Berry y por Shoey sosteniendo su cabeza. Esto pasa a ser peor tras que Shoey termine besando la cabeza de Black Berry, causando disgusto en los demás y causando alto dolor emocional en Mitchell, quien ahora lo insulta fuertemente y anda en lágrimas del dolor producido. Las luces se encienden, mostrando al resto de los participantes atrapados en una plataforma. Shoey explica las reglas de este desafío, teniendo que ver con desarmar bombas. Antes de que el desafío tome lugar, Dasy sale del estudio para avisar a Shoey sobre algunas cosas, distrayéndolo monetariamente; en el lado de los participantes, Stardust , quien sostiene unos letreros, les habla cautelosamente y acto seguido les enseña sus letreros. En estos mismos les explica que les va a ayudar, causando alivio interno en los participantes. Les avisa que uno de los objetos era una bomba y había de ser desactivado. Lillian agarra el batido de moras y Mitchell el peluche, al cual se le queda viendo traumatizado. Souffle prueba este mismo y sucesivamente hace un gesto de asco. Aunque los demás se preocupan por esto, ella confirma que no es la bomba. Siguiendo con los objetos, Souffle inspecciona el bate de béisbol pero de la frustración de haber perdido a Black Berry termina rompiéndolo contra la cabeza de Toothy, matándolo. Souffle, tras calmarse, confirma que tampoco es la bomba, dando a conclusión que el peluche es la bomba. Lillian, de la emoción, le grita a Stardust de que han encontrado la bomba, alertando a Shoey, quien se da cuenta de que Stardust les estaba ayudando. Tras darle órdenes a seguridad de que se la llevaran, Stardust les grita a los concursantes que le den la bomba. Mitchell le arroja el peluche a Stardust, quien tras agarrarla, sale corriendo, perseguida por la seguridad de Shoey. Stardust cierra los ojos y entra en un estudio ajeno al que se encuentran Shoey y los participantes, segundos después se escucha una explosión, lo que hace que Shoey sonría. Del dolor de la muerte de Black Berry y también en venganza por Stardust, Mitchell agarra un pedazo de vidrio, cortándose severamente en el proceso, y se lo arroja a Shoey; sin embargo, Shoey lo agarra en medio aire, también causándose un corte, aunque no parece inmutarse. Lillian toma el mismo ejemplo, lanzándole a Dasy un pedazo del bate, lo cual la aturde, causando que Dasy rompa unos focos, lo cual la prende en llamas y causa un incendio en el estudio superior, matándola. Shoey no parece inmutarse y en su lugar corre al último estudio. Abajo, en el lado de los participantes, se abre una puerta la cual deja pasar luces rosas que los atraen. En cuanto los participantes entran a este cuarto, se aprecia un cuarto rosado, con una bola y pista de disco gigantes y, más importantemente, a Shoey dándoles la espalda, usando tacones. Esto causa rencor en los participantes y duda en Reapy, quien se pregunta para que los tacones. Shoey da un pisotón con estos mismos, dando a entender que son de acero, y por lo tanto letales. Shoey da otro pisotón, encendiendo la pista de baile, la cual cambia de colores rápidamente. Esto le da un ataque de epilepsia a Reapy, quien cae a los pies de Souffle. Al borde de la muerte, Reapy tiene una corta visión de Bái lo que le da ánimo de levantarse y seguir. Shoey le apresura al grupo ya que, detrás de ellos, se está incendiando el estudio, causándoles pánico. Shoey les explica que las baldosas cambiaran constantemente y que han de evitar las baldosas rojas mientras pelean con él. Tras esta corta explicación, las baldosas empiezan a cambiar de color frenéticamente, mientras que el grupo entra a la pista. En el intento de que los concursantes se le acerquen a Shoey, Reapy pisa una baldosa roja, electrocutándose. Tras intentar jalarse lejos de esta misma, Reapy termina cayendo a los pies de Shoey y abriendose la herida lo que prohíbe su movimiento, a lo que él ultimo responde pisándole la cabeza, acabando con su vida. Esto aumenta el rencor en los participantes, causando que vayan tras Shoey rápidamente. Este entra en pánico y, con certeros movimientos de baile, activa la bola de disco la cual empieza a dispararles láseres a los participantes. Estos le queman la cola a Souffle y la camisa a Lillian; en el otro lado, Mitchell utiliza el cadáver de Reapy para protegerse y le arranca una púa la cual esconde en la manga de su chaqueta. Tras una distracción de Shoey, Mitchell se le abalanza encima; sin embargo es detenido por la pierna de Shoey. Mientras que Shoey presume de haberlo detenido, Mitchell aprovecha para sacar la púa de su manga y apuñalarle la rodilla a Shoey; este reacciona girando y mandándolo lejos mientras que espuma le sale de la boca; la pista deja de cambiar de colores y la bola de disco se desactiva en cuanto Shoey se detiene. Acto seguido, Shoey saca la cabeza de Black Berry y la pone en el suelo, finalmente flippeando a Mitchell. Meatchell grita de dolor, de ira y de locura, anunciando su llegada. Shoey aplasta la cabeza de Black Berry con los tacones, a los cuales le salen pinchos, y corre hacia Meatchell. Meatchell lo detiene agarrándolo del cuello con una mano y procede a tironearle del brazo con la otra hasta arrancárselo con el cual lo empieza a golpear. Mientras que esta violenta escena toma lugar, Souffle y Lillian se dan cuenta de que el lugar se está derrumbando por lo que buscan una salida. Shoey claramente le grita a Meatchell lo siguiente:AAAAARH CREES QUE ESTO ME AFECTA, YO CONSUMI A LO QUE MÁS QUERÍAS, JAMÁS VOLVERÁ, IGUAL TE PASARA CONTIGO Acto seguido le clava sus tacones con pinchos en el vientre. Meatchell claramente sufre dolor y grita del dolor. Mientras tanto, Souffle encuentra una salida secreta, sucesivamente agarra de la mano a Lillian y se la lleva a la salida; sin embargo ella se resiste a dejar a Mitchell pero es muy tarde. Escombros caen en la puerta una vez ellas han escapado, bloqueando la puerta. Se puede apreciar a Meatchell y a Shoey atrapados mientras que todo alrededor empieza a caer. Se puede apreciar a Shoey presionar el collar de Meatchell, causando pitidos de autodestrucción. Meatchell reacciona y le abre el cuello y la garganta a Shoey, matándolo. Justo en ese entonces, el edificio colapsa. Lillian y Souffle se encuentran ante el edificio, el cual ahora yace en pedazos enfrente de ellas; sin embargo, les sorprende ver movimiento en los escombros. Asumen que es un sobreviviente por lo que quitan escombros y encuentran a Mitchell, mutilado fuertemente, sin un ojo y desmembrado a excepción de un brazo, sosteniendo una foto con su único brazo y llorando amargamente. Lillian y Souffle se quedan paralizadas del dolor, llorando desconsoladamente. Mitchell les dice con sus últimos aires: E-entie...rren-nme.....junto a-a-a....e-.....ella..... Acto seguido, agarra un escombro afilado y se lo fuerza en el cuello, decapitándolo y acabando con su vida; el también suelta la foto a los pies de Souffle. Tanto Lillian como Souffle agarran la foto adoloridas por lo que acaban de ver; su dolor aumenta aún más tras ver la foto de Black Berry y Mitchell juntos, cubierta de sangre y lágrimas. Lillian agarra a Souffle de la mano y se pone a cantar una canción triste y llena de dolor mientras que se pone el sol, en el cual se cierra el iris. Cuando se ponen los créditos, la pantalla se pone negra y sale Shoey de la derecha, sosteniendo la cabeza de Mitchell y observándola. En la pantalla aparece la moraleja en texto rosa y tras unos segundos Shoey tira la cabeza de Mitchell al suelo y segundos después la aplasta, terminando el episodio. Moraleja "A party never ends, nor will this one!" (¡La fiesta jamás termina, mucho menos esta!) Heridas * Cuddles se quema los dedos. * Bái es mordida en la pierna y golpeada contra las paredes en repetidas ocaciones. * Reapy se rompe la mano. * Souffle es golpeada por un saco de harina. * Lillian, Mitchell, Black Berry, Toothy, Souffle y Reapy son golpeados por huevos lanzados por Robo-Shoey. * Mitchell y Shoey se cortan la mano con un pedazo de vidrio. * Dasy es golpeada por un pedazo de bate y prendida en llamas. * Reapy sufre de un ataque epilectico, es electrocutado y se abre la herida de la pierna. * Un láser le quema la cola a Souffle. * Shoey es apuñalado en la rodilla por una púa de Reapy. * Mitchell es lanzado contra la pared. * Meatchell le arranca un brazo a Shoey y lo golpea con el. * Shoey le clava sus tacones con pinchos en el vientre a Meatchell. * Souffle, Lillian, Mitchell/Meatchell y Shoey sufren de quemaduras. * Mitchell pierde sus extremidades, a excepción de un brazo, y su ojo debido al derrumbamiento del edificio y la autodestrucción. * Durante el transcurso del episodio, Mitchell sufre de severo dolor psicológico. Muertes * Cuddles explota en un millón de pedazos. * Bái es comida por un cocodrilo robot y es triturada por los dientes y engranajes. * Black Berry es aplastada por un martillo mecanico gigante, mandando su cabeza y sus miembros a volar. * Toothy es asesinado brutalmente por un bate de beisbol a manos de Souffle. * Stardust (Confirmado por la creadora) y la seguridad de Shoey son asesinados cuando la bomba explota. * Dasy se quema a la muerte. * La cabeza de Reapy es pisada por Shoey, matandolo instantaneamente. * Meatchell le abre el cuello y la garganta a Shoey, matandolo. * Mitchell comete suicidio decapitandose con un escombro afilado. Galería Super stars battle.png Shoey y una cabecita.png 024.jpg Errores * En el caso de Mitchell, es teoricamente imposible sobrevivir a una explosion directa y a un edificio derrumbandose; quizas esto ocurrió debido a que era Meatchell, aunque bajo la lógica estandar, es imposible. * Es imposible reventar la cabeza de alguien pisandola con el pie desnudo. * Hubo varias oportunidade en las cuales Mitchell pudo haber flippado, sin embargo no lo hace hasta más tarde. * La sangre de Black Berry al ser aplastada por el martillo es roja; sin embargo, cuando Shoey agarra su cabeza, su sangre es naranja. Curiosidades Este episodio ha sufrido numerosos retrasos debido a ciertos problemas cuando se llego a mitad de la trama. Este episodio al igual que Panic at the Disco! y parte de After school se hizo mediante un roleo Es uno de los pocos episodios en los cuales los personajes hablan claramente. Este es uno de los episodios que más tiempo tardó en terminarse, llegando alrededor de dos semanas para terminarse en su totalidad. La ejecución de Mitchell en lo créditos reutiliza la animación que se uso cuando Shoey aplasta la cabeza de Black Berry. Sus ejecuciones son similares, con la intención de dar a entender que, aún en la muerte, ellos siguen juntos, en las buenas y en las malas. En este episodio, casi todas las muertes las causó Shoey. Es curioso que Stardust haya ayudado a los concursantes, siendo su odio por Mitchell notorio en el resto de la serie. Uno de los creadores admite que el episodio le hizo sentir emociones muy fuertes, especialmente en las muertes de Black Berry y Mitchell, ademas de sus ejecuciones. Mitchell es el personaje cuyo sufrimiento es más notorio durante todo el episodio hasta el punto de cometer suicidio. Se revela que Reapy tiene problemas de epilepsia. Curiosamente, cuando Shoey le pisa la cabeza a Reapy, esta no revienta como la de Black Berry o la de Mitchell. En su lugar, el tacón le apuñala el cerebro. Lo que hace esto más extraño es el hecho que las cabezas de Black Berry y Mitchell fueron aplastadas por el pie desnudo mientras que la de Reapy fue aplastada por tacones de acero. Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de HTF: Amazing Disasters